


Спектр

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов разных жанров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Инфракрасный

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Spectrum](http://ceindreadh-fic.livejournal.com/tag/spectrum) авторства ceindreadh.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Игра в прятки по-торчвудски.

Янто затаил дыхание, услышав шаги, молясь, чтобы его не заметили. Но удача ему изменила. Шагавший замер было на месте, окинув взглядом помещение... и направился прямо к убежищу Янто. Быстро скользнув вперёд, он сел рядом и прошептал Янто на ухо:  
– Нашёл!  
Янто успокоился, позволив Джеку обнять себя.  
– Сэр, вы понимаете, что использовать инфракрасный сенсор – это жульничество?  
– Разумеется, – отозвался Джек. Янто не видел его в темноте, но знал, что капитан улыбается. – Поэтому я его выключил, как только узнал, где ты прячешься! Право слово, ты выбираешь отличные места! Тебя никому не найти!  
– В этом вся идея.  
– Здесь только ты и я, одни в темноте... – Джек притянул его к себе. – Нам надо держаться поближе друг к другу, – он подкрепил слова действием.  
– К чему вы ведёте?  
– Тогда остальным будет труднее найти нас! – Рука Джека медленно двигалась вниз.  
Услышав за голосом Джека звук шагов, Янто аккуратно передвинул его ладонь выше, в менее интимную область – буквально за секунду до того, как им в лицо ударил свет.  
– Ха! – обрадовался Оуэн. – Нашёл!  
Он уселся по другую сторону от Джека.  
– Ай! Это моё колено!  
– Так подвинься, – пробурчал Оуэн. – Боже, Янто, не мог найти местечка поудобнее?  
– Как _ты_ меня нашёл? – спросил немного удивлённый Янто. Оуэн никогда особо не отличался в этой игре.  
– Легко, – Янто мог поклясться, что он ухмыльнулся. – Наш любвеобильный вождь имеет на тебя особый нюх, так что я просто ждал, когда он пройдёт мимо, и последовал за ним.  
– Это жульничество! – ненатурально возмутился Джек.  
– Родственные души, – выдохнул Янто, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее – места значительно поубавилось.  
Прежде чем ему успели ответить, раздался звук чьих-то осторожных шагов, и спустя пару секунд к ним присоединилась Тош.  
– О... я думала, что буду первой.  
– Почему? – спросил Оуэн, направив свет фонарика в её сторону.  
– Да, Тошико? – добавил Джек. – У тебя в кармане портативный Кесогодианский сканнер, или ты просто рада нас видеть?  
– Ты жульничала, – заключил Оуэн.  
Янто закатил глаза и подумал, заметит ли кто-нибудь, если он сейчас потихоньку переберётся в другое место?  
– Ну, это просто испытание в полевых условиях... и мне нужно было подправить фокус... – ответила Тош. – Потребовалось больше времени, чем я предполагала.  
– Значит, теперь мы должны сидеть здесь, и ждать, когда нас найдёт Гвэн, – подытожил Джек.  
– Можно найти что-нибудь поудобнее, – угрюмо предложил Янто, надеявшийся хоть немного побыть в тишине и покое. – Похоже, это надолго затянется.

Где-то очень далеко блуждал огонёк карманного фонарика.  
– Янто? - тихо позвала Гвэн. – Где же ты?


	2. Алый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пусть Джек видел уже немало крови – видеть кровь своих людей всегда тяжело.

Крошечная капелька крови выступила на бледной коже.

Сердце Джека словно остановилось. Он сдержал готовый сорваться с губ крик, не желая показывать своё волнение. «Всего лишь капля крови», сказал он себе, не отрывая взгляда от растёкшегося на мокрой коже ярко-алого пятнышка. «Ведь скоро всё заживёт, и следа не останется, так что успокойся».  
Но, даже понимая нелепость своей реакции на небольшую царапину, он похолодел от ужаса. Так много крови уже пролилось; так много крови может пролиться. Если им везло, то раны быстро затягивались, а шрамы – исчезали… но рано или поздно удача им изменяла, и вот уже маленькая капля – часть алого потока, который нельзя остановить. Джек знал – рано или поздно он увидит их кровь на своих руках.  
Конечно, и его кровь прольётся вновь, рано или поздно. Им не могло везти _настолько_.  
Джек был просто не в силах видеть их кровь. Лишнее напоминание о том, как же они хрупки и уязвимы. Ему едва удалось промолчать, когда пару дней назад Тош так сильно порезалась бумагой, что вскрикнула от боли. Оуэн просто велел ей вымыть руки и наложил повязку. Джека почти разозлило его спокойствие – как можно не понимать, каждая потерянная капля крови приближает заранее проигранную битву с собственной смертью.  
Джек знал, он не может всё время быть рядом и защищать их. Но пока он здесь, он сделает всё, что в его силах. Подавшись вперёд, он взял бритву из руки Янто и нежно поцеловал его в щёку, слизнув солоноватую жидкость.  
– Твоё лицо всё покроется шрамами, если не станешь аккуратнее!  
– Нелегко, чёрт побери, сосредоточиться, когда ты поедаешь меня взглядом! – ответил Янто, безуспешно пытаясь забрать бритву. – Джек! Я не могу появиться на людях в таком виде!  
– Позволь мне, – сказал Джек. Он положил ладонь на щёку Янто и провёл большим пальцем по подбородку.  
– Это часть твоего очередного коварного плана? Заманить меня обратно в спальню, чтобы я опоздал на работу… _снова_?  
Джек позволил себе улыбнуться.  
– Очень может быть.  
Янто закатил глаза.  
– Так не заставляй меня ждать.  
Он зажмурился, когда Джек начал водить лезвием по его коже, и не заметил выражения, мелькнувшего в глазах капитана.

На сей раз – всего лишь капля крови… на сей раз.


	3. Оранжевый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не самый обычный день в Торчвуде.

Крик Гвэн разнёсся по всей Базе.  
\- Гвэн? Что случилось? – спросил Джек. Он всего лишь выглянул из своего кабинета, чтобы поздороваться, а Гвэн посмотрела на него и…  
Явно шокированная Гвэн не отводила от него взгляд, хватая ртом воздух.  
– Что случилось? – Джек попытался сказать это как можно мягче. – Гвэн, это же я, - он провёл рукой по лицу, убедившись, что его черты остались прежними, и он не подвергся случайно воздействию меняющих форму лучей… снова. Он скользнул взглядом вниз – да, одеться он тоже не забыл, хотя люди обычно не вопят во весь голос, увидев его обнажённым…по крайней мере, не сразу… и чаще от удовольствия, чем от ужаса.  
\- Боже мой, Джек, - Гвэн вновь обрела дар речи. – Твоё… твоё лицо!  
\- Моё лицо? – в голосе Джека послышались панические нотки. – Что с моим лицом? У меня круги под глазами? О нет… только не морщины!  
Дрожащими руками Гвэн открыла сумочку, достала пудреницу и протянула её Джеку. Он посмотрел в маленькое зеркальце и тоже закричал.

\- Ты оранжевый, - заключил Оуэн. Гвэн привела Джека в медкабинет, где Оуэн – после пятиминутной смеховой истерики – внимательно его осмотрел и вынес свой вердикт.  
\- Это я вроде как уже понял, - огрызнулся Джек. – Что это за чертовщина? И как от неё избавиться?  
\- Чёрт меня побери, если я знаю, - пожал плечами Оуэн. – Ты пробовал умыться? – Джек свирепо посмотрел на него. – Ладно, ладно, - Оуэн ткнул указательным пальцем в его щёку. – Так больно?  
\- Нет, но ещё один такой фокус, и больно будет тебе!  
\- Думаешь, это заразно? – спросила Гвэн.  
\- Я понятия не имею, что это, - нахмурился Оуэн. – Нужно провести несколько тестов… начнём, пожалуй, - он взял скальпель. – Может, только верхний слой…  
\- О нет, - мгновенно среагировал Джек. – С этой штукой ты ко мне не подойдёшь! – Он попятился назад. – Слушай, давай я просто застрелюсь – после смерти всё должно пройти.  
\- Ну, если ты уверен, что это сработает. И не забудь убрать за собой. Янто, знаешь ли, очень нервничает, когда приходится отскрёбывать от стен твои мозги.  
\- Оуэн! – воскликнула Гвэн. – Джек, ты не можешь этого сделать. Мы должны узнать, что это… я хочу сказать, если оно заразно, то все, с кем ты контактировал, могут заболеть.  
\- Янто! – задохнулся Джек. – Где он?  
\- Кофейный мальчик в Туристическом центре, - ответил Оуэн. – И ещё десять минут назад он совсем не был похож на мутировавшего Умпу-Лумпу. – Помолчав пару секунд, он продолжил: – Конечно, если оно передаётся при прикосновении, может, цвет меняет не только лицо… поверить не могу, что сказал это, – он закатил глаза.

Янто скучал, сидя за столом, когда зазвонил телефон.  
\- Чем могу помочь, сэр?  
\- Нет… моё лицо не оранжевое… и остальные части тела… не были, когда я видел их последний раз… нет, я не буду проверять _сейчас_... это абсолютно немыслимо… к тому же дверь не закрывается, кто-нибудь может войти… нет, не нужно подниматься и помогать мне… я сам, раз уж ты настаиваешь…

Джек повесил трубку.  
\- Не передаётся через прикосновение, - сообщил он с радостью. – Янто такого же цвета, что и всегда.  
\- Мне совсем не нужно было знать эти подробности, - проворчал Оуэн. Пошарив по разным ящикам и шкафам, он вернулся с кучей тампонов и пластиковых стаканчиков. – Ладно, Харкнесс, мне нужны образцы кожи, крови, волос, всего… абсолютно _всего_. – Он вручил стаканчики Джеку. – Сейчас… тебя надо бы изолировать, но будь ты заразен, Янто был бы сейчас похож на апельсин. В худшем случае ты просто умрёшь, и всё само пройдёт, как с гуся вода.  
\- А если мне понадобиться выйти наружу? – капризно вопросил Джек. – Я не могу появиться в таком виде на людях!

 

\- Знаешь, Янто, - сказала Тош, - подмешивать дешёвый автозагар в дорогущий антивозрастной крем Джека… это не очень-то красиво. А вдруг у него была бы аллергия?  
\- Я проверял пару ночей назад – никакой аллергии, - ответил Янто, его взгляд был прикован к монитору, куда он вывел изображение с одной из камер Базы. – Всё пройдёт через несколько дней. Может, он прекратит наконец тратить деньги на всякую дрянь из телемагазинов.  
\- Всё-таки тебе нужно ему сказать, ведь Оуэн собирается изучать его весь день, - Тош направилась к двери. – Если не ты, то я ему скажу!  
\- Ты могла бы подождать немного, - сказал Янто. – Гвэн отдала ему свою косметичку, и он пытается что-нибудь сделать… но если ты не хочешь увидеть это…  
Тош снова села рядом с Янто.  
\- Передай попкорн!


	4. Жёлтый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Порой нелегко быть смелым.

Он выказал большую смелость, встретившись лицом к лицу с каннибалами – так все думали. На следующий день Тош назвала его героем – мол, если бы он не поступил так, ей бы ни за что не удалось вырваться, пусть и ненадолго. Даже Оуэн – пусть и с явной неохотой – похвалил его.  
\- Разумеется, я всегда знал, что из всех нас у тебя самая крепкая голова, - пробормотал он, но в его голосе прозвучала нотка уважения.  
Все они думали, что он сразился с людоедами и помог Тош бежать потому, что был смелым… но они ошибались. Янто поступил так не потому, что не боялся. А потому, что ему было нечего терять. Когда он велел Тош ждать сигнала, он прикинул возможные варианты. Их было немного. Лучший сценарий – им с Тош удаётся бежать… худший – они убьют его. И ему было всё равно, какой воплотится в жизнь.  
Невероятная с первого взгляда смелость – но на самом деле он был просто трусом.  
Если бы остальные знали, о чём он думал, они бы воздержались от восторгов и объятий. Зная о его трусости. Слишком боится жить, боится даже умереть… но не настолько, чтобы позволить кому-то другому спустить курок… или взмахнуть топором.  
По крайней мере, так размышлял Янто, набросившись на главаря. Он не задумывался, сбежит ли вместе с Тош или умрёт на месте. Лёжа на земле – голова раскалывается, всё тело ноет от дикой боли – он слышал, как они пустились в погоню за Тош, и почти улыбался, зная, что он дал ей хотя бы маленький шанс. Словно в замедленной съёмке он видел приближающийся к его лицу приклад дробовика – и не пытался увернуться, предвкушая сладкую тьму забытия.  
Он едва не заплакал, когда проснувшись, понял, что ещё ничего не кончено. Пусть первые минуты всё расплывалось перед глазами, во рту стоял вкус его собственной крови, и Янто не был уверен, жив он или мёртв. Лишь почувствовав лезвие у своей шеи, он осознал, что всё ещё жив, и более того, хочет жить… _или хотя бы не умереть,_ забился в его горле немой крик, _только не так_ _–_ связанным пленником, перепачканным в земле _._  
Ещё одно доказательство его трусости. Он даже не смог встретить смерть с высоко поднятой головой. Хотя, такая нелепая смерть того явно бы не стоила.  
 Гвэн, вот кто действительно смелая, подумал он, открывая ей дверь в камеру главаря. Она хотела знать правду. Янто же в это время просто стоял у окна, купаясь в солнечном свете… свете, который, как он думал, а может, и надеялся, он никогда не увидит вновь.

Прошёл целый месяц – месяц меняющих облик пришельцев, кулонов для чтения мыслей и безумных вивилов – прежде чем Янто рассказал кому-нибудь правду о той ночи в Биконс.  
Помогая Джеку ловить вивила, Янто чуть не подставился под его пулю. Когда всё закончилось, Джек накричал на Янто и предположил, что он, вероятно, жаждет своей смерти.  
\- Уже нет, сэр, - ответил Янто. Он сам удивился, что смог сказать это вслух, но ещё больше тому, что это было правдой. Не то чтобы он по-прежнему любил этот мир, но он был далеко не худшим вариантом. Альтернативой неизвестности. А может, просто ещё один пример твоей трусости, сказал он себе.  
Но у Джека неожиданно оказалась другая точка зрения.  
\- Порой самое храброе, что ты можешь сделать в этой жизни – просто жить, – сказал он Янто. – Каждый день, просто выживать… протянуть очередные двадцать четыре часа и не сдаться. Вот настоящая смелость, и не слушай тех, кто утверждает обратное.  
Они выпили за это, и за множество других вещей. И спустя неделю – или чуть больше – Янто собрался с мужеством, нажал кнопку на секундомере и начал искать новые причины жить взамен утраченных.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора – да, я знаю, Джек цитирует «Баффи» но давайте притворимся, что его собственная мысль, ладно?


	5. Зелёный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ревность - отвратительное чувство.

Джек Харкнесс никогда не считал себя ревнивым. В пятьдесят первом столетии отношения были куда более свободные, чем тридцать веков назад, и он никогда не испытывал ревности, если его партнёр проводил с другими людьми больше времени, чем с ним. Но пятьдесят первый век далеко позади, и, проведя свыше сотни лет на Земле, он понемногу привык к местным обычаям и нормам поведения, привык к неписанному правилу "один во всём мире". По крайней мере, так ему самому казалось.  
Само собой, всегда есть люди, готовые сбросить с себя оковы условностей и попробовать что-нибудь совершенно иное. Большую часть века двадцатого Джек терпеливо ждал шестидесятые и принесённую ими сексуальную революцию. Мысль о том, что придётся ждать тысяча девятьсот семидесятого года, ему очень не нравилась - пришлось немного ускорить дело, нашёптывая нужные слова нужным людям.  
Так что Джек не был ревнив. И даже не подозревал за своей спиной зеленоглазого чудовища, готового в красках расписать, как весело проводит время без Джека его милый любовник.

До настоящего времени.

Джек понимал, что это безумие. Понимал, что это не в его стиле... понимал - он куда важнее... другой. Понимал - сколько бы часов Янто ни провёл... в другой компании, ночь он может проводить лишь с _ним_. Понимал, что стоит поднять телефонную трубку - и его любовник, бросив... всё остальное, примчится через пару минут. Понимал, что _он_ всегда был первым... в переносном смысле... в спальне... в кабинете... в тёмной запертой комнате... впрочем, это уже совсем другой разговор...  
И возвращаясь к главному... наступило время, когда Джек перестал быть центром всей вселенной Янто. А он хотел быть единственным, кому Джонс так улыбается.  
Джек понимал, что ни с кем не сможет поделиться. Оуэн засмеётся и назовёт его чокнутым. Тош попробует намекнуть, что не с ней надо советоваться в подобных вопросах. А Гвэн прочтёт проникновенную лекцию о честности в любовных отношениях.  
Нет, никто ему не поможет... только он сам смог бы понять эту ситуацию. Стоя в коридоре и наблюдая за погружённым в работу Янто, он всё чётче осознавал... эта новенькая, красивая и блестящая кофемашина _должна_ исчезнуть.


	6. Синий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что чувствуют Оуэн и Янто, когда Джек умирает.

\- ...одна тысяча три, одна тысяча четыре, одна тысяча пять, дыши, - бормотал Оуэн, настраивая дефибриллятор. - Давай же, сукин сын, не смей умирать. Одна тысяча раз, одна тысяча два...  
\- Он мёртв, Оуэн, - сказал Янто.  
\- Какого чёрта, - огрызнулся Оуэн. - Ведь был пульс... - Он немного сбавил мощность, тихо выругался и продолжил попытки реанимации.  
\- Оуэн... - рука Янто легла на его плечо. - Уже всё... его губы начали синеть. Он мёртв.  
\- Когда ты успел заделаться доктором? - фыркнул Оуэн. Но он знал, что Янто прав. Неважно, какой силы заряд он бы смог выжать из дышащего на ладан аппарата. Просто Оуэн не мог бездействовать, когда кто-нибудь умирал. Пусть и временно.  
Вздохнув, Оуэн подался назад. Провёл рукой по лицу Джека, закрыв ему глаза, выпрямился и пошёл прочь, резко печатая шаг. Прислонившись к стене, в паре ярдов от тела, он опустился вниз и закрыл лицо руками. Люди часто видят подобные сцены по телевизору, но наверняка и представить не могут, сколько это отнимает у доктора сил, думал он, закрыв глаза, прижавшись спиной к стене и чувствуя, что похолодевшее сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Он услышал приближающиеся шаги и сказал, не глядя:  
\- Не думай, чёрт возьми, что я всегда так нервничаю... сколько уже раз он проделывал такое с нами?  
\- Не считая того времени, когда мы не знали о его бессмертии, - добавил Янто, присаживаясь рядом с Оуэном, - будет семнадцатый. И это только второй раз, когда его при мне убивает током... хотя, он был близок к такой смерти, когда пытался починить кофемашину.  
На лице Оуэна мелькнуло подобие улыбки.  
\- Как думаешь, долго придётся ждать?  
Янто нахмурил брови.  
\- Ну, он не умирал уже несколько недель, так что сейчас он в наилучшей своей форме и может...  
\- Пока он оживёт, если что.  
Янто кивнул - мол, я про это и говорю.  
\- Но проводов он коснулся в весьма неудачное время, когда ещё не прекратилась подача энергии, можно сказать, легко отделался... по простейшим подсчётам, - Янто взглянул на часы, - пройдёт десять-пятнадцать минут. Реанимация, конечно, может ускорить дело, хоть и не воскресит его. Но в любом случае не больше двадцати минут, максимум – полчаса... - Янто смутился, увидев, с каким выражением на него смотрит Оуэн.  
\- Как, чёрт тебя дери, ты можешь рассуждать о нём подобным образом? - Оуэн махнул рукой в сторону Джека. - Если бы парень... если бы человек, с которым я сплю, лежал передо мной трупом, я бы места себе не находил!  
\- Но этим я не помог бы ему быстрее вернуться, - заметил Янто. - Поверь мне. Лучшее, что можно сделать... _единственное_ , что можно сделать, когда он в таком "состоянии" - освободить побольше места вокруг него, чтобы он ничего не сломал и не поранился, когда... придёт в себя. А паника и нарезание кругов ничем не помогут. Не вернут его раньше срока. И я не волнуюсь уже давно. Просто нужно верить, что он вернётся... что удача ему не изменила.  
\- Но в глубине души ты всё равно боишься, - ухмыльнулся Оуэн. - Тебе стоит сказать ему. Может, перестанет хватать голыми руками высоковольтные провода.  
\- Не вмешайся он, половина Сплота взлетела бы на воздух, - ответил Янто. - И пусть многие не увидели бы в этом трагедии, наша работа - предотвращать такие вещи. Если Джек станет щадить мои чувства, в следующий раз он заколебается, прежде чем схватить провод... есть вещи поважнее. Рядом с которыми мои чувства ничего не значат... и я не понимаю, как ты смог развести меня на этот разговор, - в голосе Янто послышалось недовольство.  
\- Вещи поважнее, бог ты мой, - пробормотал Оуэн. - Ладно, я не скажу Джеку, что его парень не в восторге регулярно лицезреть, как он отбрасывает коньки. Пусть само дойдёт.  
\- Твоё великодушие поражает.  
\- То есть, ты сваришь мне тот особый кофе, который делаешь специально для Джека?  
\- Но не настолько, - отозвался Янто. - Кроме того, когда ты его попробовал, то в течение ближайших семидесяти одного часа и сорока двух минут не мог сомкнуть глаз.  
\- Откуда я знал, что он такой крепкий? Неудивительно, что Джек почти не спит, с таким-то количеством кофеина в крови.  
На несколько минут повисла тишина, которую резко нарушил глубокий вздох. Джек сел, хватая ртом воздух, и начал оглядываться по сторонам, пока не нашёл глазами Янто, широко улыбнулся ему.  
\- Семнадцать минут и тридцать секунд, - сообщил Янто, взглянув на часы. Он встал и направился к Джеку. Протянув руку, Янто помог ему встать.  
\- Ещё одна рубашка, с которой придётся попрощаться. В самом деле, Джек, найти прачечную, где отмоют пропитанную кровью одежду, не задавая лишних вопросов - это куда бы ни шло, но заштопать огромные, прожжённые электрическими разрядами дырки куда сложнее.  
\- Но я вовремя вмешался? - нетерпеливо спросил Джек. - Сплот спасён?  
\- Да, всё хорошо, - ответил Янто. - Задание выполнено, но капитан мёртв. К счастью, только на время.  
Улыбка Джека стала ещё шире.  
\- Значит, всё хорошо. Знаете, от этих смертей разыгрывается зверский аппетит. Кто за настоящий английский завтрак? Жареные яйца, бекон, может, даже пара сосисок, - он подмигнул Янто.  
Тот выразительно вздохнул.  
\- То, что тебе не нужно заботиться о своём уровне холестерина, не значит, что остальные должны забивать жиром артерии. Впрочем, разрешаю угостить меня чем-нибудь из датской кухни.  
\- Замётано, - сказал Джек, обняв его за талию. - Оуэн, поторопись, - позвал он, направившись вместе с Янто к выходу.  
\- Ага, уже иду, - Оуэн тряхнул головой, будто до конца не веря в произошедшее.  
"Могло быть хуже. В конце концов, почётное звание работника Торчвуда с самой ненормальной личной жизнью уже не моё", подумал он, шагая следом за парочкой.


	7. Индиго

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Янто Джонс был синим.

Янто Джонс был синим.

Он ни на кого не злился.

Он не был простужен. Не был мёртв.

Не выпил лишнего.

Он просто был синим. От кончиков волос до ногтей на босых ногах, и весьма приятного оттенка. Гвэн и Тошико даже поспорили между собой, как этот оттенок называется. Они так и не пришли к общему решению, и Гвэн спросила, может ли она пригласить Янто к себе домой («Мы подумываем о перепланировке, и такой цвет, наверно, идеально смотрелся бы на нашей кухне»). Немного погодя Джек всех выпроводил, посчитав, что такие разговоры вгонят в ещё больший стресс Янто. Вернее, его самого.  
Одетый лишь в пижамные штаны, похожий на огромного Смурфа, Янто сел на краешек стола в прозекторской и протянул руку.  
\- Оуэн, постарайся быть поаккуратнее с моей кровью, - предупредил он. – Я не знаю, и знать не хочу, какая она сейчас.  
\- Да ладно, - сказал Оуэн, насаживая иглу. – Чтоб ты знал, теперь твоя кожа такого же цвета, что и вены. – Он нахмурился, выбирая место на руке. – Джек, ты уверен, что это не побочный эффект от очередной вашей инопланетной секс-игрушки?  
\- Будь дело в этом, я бы тебе уже сказал, - ответил Джек.  
\- Не просто сказал бы, а пересказал произошедшее в подробностях, не упустив ни единой детали, приложив к отчёту фотографии, видеоклип и аудиозаписи, - закатил глаза Янто.  
Джек с насмешкой взглянул на него, но, повернувшись обратно к Оуэну, уже сменил выражение лица на серьёзное.  
\- Повторяю ещё раз, он был в порядке прошлой ночью, когда мы легли спать. Утром я заглянул в ванную, когда он принимал душ, и увидел, что он весь синий. Лицо, руки, грудь, даже…  
\- Хоть одно слово о моём синем… органе, и твой приобретёт такой же замечательный оттенок! – быстро заявил Янто.  
\- Я и не собирался! – возразил Джек. – Но раз ты сам напомнил, он скорее цвета индиго. Знаешь, это заводит, когда ты смотришь на меня так.  
\- Минуточку, - сказал Оуэн. – Ты принимал утром душ?  
\- Да, Оуэн, - ответил Янто, - принимал. Обычная для чистоплотных людей утренняя процедура. Особенно она приятна – и необходима – после занятия сексом.  
\- Нескольких часов занятия сексом, - поправил его Джек.  
\- Не стесняйся, - фыркнул Оуэн. – Янто, а ты был синим, когда только пошёл в душ?  
Янто нахмурился, вспоминая.  
\- В квартире было темно. Я не хотел будить Джека и не стал зажигать яркий свет. Я ничего не заметил, но ведь я спал на ходу и ничего не соображал. Понял всё, только когда Джек заглянул ко мне и закричал…  
\- Я _не кричал_ , - встрял Джек. – Я ойкнул… тихо.  
\- Наверное, у него Смурфофобия, - предположил Янто.  
\- Почему бы нет, - согласился Оуэн. – Те ещё мелкие противные ублюдки. И все одного пола? Спорю, они и тра…  
\- Оуэн, осквернишь ещё одно моё детское воспоминание, и мне придётся искать способ снова тебя оживить… после того, как застрелю. – Янто повернулся к Джеку. – Это было очень громкое «ой».  
\- Думаешь, что-то случилось уже в душе? – спросил Джек.  
Оуэн ухмыльнулся.  
\- Поскольку ты не окрасился, ты не делал чего-то, что делал Янто. Вы всё время были вместе, ели одно и тоже…  
\- Вообще-то, не совсем так, - ответил Джек. – Вот я ел…  
\- Очень тебя прошу, избавь меня от подробностей твоей сексуальной жизни, - быстро сказал Оуэн.  
\- Я хотел сказать, что ел острый соус, - продолжил Джек.  
\- Ла-ла-ла, ничего не слышу! – заткнул уши Оуэн.  
\- Джек, прекрати его дразнить, - сказал Янто. – Оуэн, мы ели на ужин салат и картофельное пюре, а Джек, по случаю нечётного числа, ещё получил кое-что особенное.  
Как только Оуэн опустил руки, Джек добавил:  
\- На десерт у меня был сладкий валлиец.

 

Выслушав их рассказ и поняв, что ничего не понимает, Оуэн решил осмотреть место происшествия. Изучение квартиры – нет, _ванной_ – Джека стало следующим шагом в расследовании.  
\- Я не рассчитывал принимать здесь гостей, - с лёгким недовольством в голосе заметил Янто, стоя на пороге ванной.  
\- Я тоже не в восторге от этого места, - отозвался Оуэн, беря пробы шампуней, мыла, пены для бритья – всего, что он нашёл в комнате. Джек и Янто в один голос уверяли его, что ничего инопланетного здесь нет, к тому же все эти вещи использовались каждый день, но никогда никого не перекрашивали… разумеется, тщетно. Но на самом деле они просто отвлекали внимание Харпера – тот не заметил, как Джек потихоньку утащил спрятанную на дальней полке пену для ванны, используемую в качестве геля для душа. Душа для двоих.  
Прекрасно улавливая ход мыслей Янто, Оуэн уже догадался о предстоящей реакции на вопрос «Мы ничего не забыли?». Видя, как губы Джека медленно растягиваются в широкую усмешку, он упавшим голосом предположил, что «это», вероятно, началось с того момента, как Янто встал с кровати.

 

Янто глубоко вздохнул, залезая под душ.  
\- Кое-кто откровенно наслаждается происходящим, - сказал он, пристально глядя на Джека. – Могли бы позволить мне хоть не снимать пижаму.  
\- Нет, нужно сделать всё _в точности_ , как тогда, - заявил Джек, пытаясь сделать вид, что вовсе не любуется Янто. – А я не помню, чтобы ты принимал душ в одежде!  
Ответ Янто заглушил шум воды. Он сполоснул волосы, и, немного постояв под водой, выглянул наружу.  
\- Затем я услышал, как кри… прости, ойкает Джек… - он запнулся, увидев выражение лиц своих коллег. – Что?  
\- Ну, - начал Оуэн, - хорошая новость – ты больше не синий…  
\- А отличная новость, - подхватил Джек, - мне всегда нравился этот оттенок зелёного!


End file.
